Hyperdimension Neptunia
Hyperdimension Neptunia is a story written by Red Tiger. It is a retelling of the first Hyperdimension Neptunia game's story in his own version. The story follows Neptune, a young girl who suffers from an epileptic amnesia, concerning where she truly came from and her quest to find out who she is. This version of the first HDN game's story is expanded more on about the history of the Hyperdimension and the Console War between the four nations of Gamindustri. It is followed up by Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. First Summary Gamindustri; a parallel world that lives in the dimension known as the Hyperdimension, where beings known as Goddesses watch over and protect its world. However, at the time when the Goddesses were born, a violent war broke out between them on who is best to rule over their world, leading to all four of these powerful beings to split their nations, each worshipping one of them. This war became known as the Console War, as the four Goddess fought one another in Celestia. Three of of the four formed a temporary truce, ultimately overwhelming and killing the fourth Goddess on her own. Weeks have passed and the war continues on... a young girl named Neptune, who suffers a form of amnesia, soon finds herself mixed up in this war, but begins to feel a sort of familiar feeling and thus her adventure begins...!! Second Summary "No matter the distance drawn between it... my body, and my mind... I can still recall... I recall the tragic notes of bloodshed. A war which should never have happened. The Console War. Three worlds existed in Gamindustri. That of humans, the four nations, and that of Celestia, where the CPU resided. The CPU gained her powers through the faith of humanity, who in turn gained the CPU's protection; A well-balanced deal. The world below, and the world above their's and the goddesses who ruled it... one for one. That was how things were supposed to be. However, the former goddess and I broke this careful balance and created four separated goddesses... four CPUs... Celestia, ruled in tranquility, no longer existed... It turned into something I would never have anticipated... The four CPUs grew to despise one another and began to fight for the honor of ruling over the world. The land where the four CPUs resided, turned into the stage for a tragic war. This is my fault. This is because I was not careful. This is all due to my ignorance. No matter how much I try, no matter the torment I give myself -- being far, far away from the CPUs -- all I can do... is wait here... Perhaps some day... destiny may come and save the four CPUs from each other... and from this war... and from her..." -- Histoire of the Tome. Volumes *Volume 1: Where She (Neptune) Came From *Volume 2: The Trip (Journey) to Micoresoft *Volume 3: The Infestation (Horde) of Night *Volume 4: The Rise (Power Up) for Justice Characters Protagonists *Neptune *Compa Seghart *IF *Gust *Nisa *5pb. *Red *Falcom *Histoire Secondary *Moopa Seghart *Bart Endur The Four Nations Planeptune *Nepgear *Genexis Lastation *Noire *Uni *Kei Jinguji Lowee *Blanc *Financier *Mina Nishizawa Leanbox *Vert *Yvoire *Chika Hakozaki Antagonists *Arfoire *Jade Differences from the Video Game *While Noire/Black Heart was the one who came up with the idea of taking out Purple Heart, it was Vert/Green Heart who delivered the final blow. Here, Noire/Black Heart is the one who does so. *Some notable differences at the beginning from the first game are present here: **In the first game's intro, Neptune woke up inside Compa's house who already trying to heal her after she found her injured outside. Here, it has nearly been a month since Neptune fell from the sky and has since recovered. **Compa lived somewhere in Planeptune and found Neptune just outside her house. Here, Compa lives in a family farm along with her grandfather and the two do not live in Planeptune. She and her grandfather also found Neptune mortally injured in the woods near their farm. **Neptune's display of behavior differs greatly in that, in the first game she retained her adventurous and eagerness to fight monsters. Here that is not present, as she is cautious and more reasonable. In both cases, she had amnesia, but the former still kept her core personality whereas the latter takes up something entirely different. **Histoire contacted Neptune straight away after she recovered in the first game. Here, Histoire is absent in doing so. **Much like Compa, IF does not live in Planeptune. **Neptune, Compa and IF ran into Arfoire after clearing their first dungeon in the first game. This does not happen here. **Due to not taking place in Planeptune and Histoire not getting into contact with them, it takes a while for Neptune, Compa and IF to start their journey to help Neptune recover her memory and find out who she is. *While Compa's grandfather is mentioned in the game, he does not make an appearance nor is he named. *Noire is portrayed as being far more villainous in this version compared to the first game. This also applies to Blanc and Vert, with the former being far more aggressive and cautionary of her country against Lastation and Leanbox, while the latter is now deceptive and a lot more hostile against those who threaten Leanbox, especially those from Lastation, Lowee and the Resistance. **Additionally each of the countries of Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox did not have an army aiding them in the Console War. *The Resistance did not exist in the game. Trivia *This version of the first game's story also incorporates aspects of the Re;Birth1 remake. Category:Vince's Series